


A Vutch Coffee shop AU

by TheBloodletter



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: A lot of bad stuff had to do with Z, AU, Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, BDB, BDSM, Band of Bastards, Bob - Freeform, Co-workers, Comedy, Death, F/M, Gangs, Hacking, Human Trafficking, I promise, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Romance, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con, Way more fluff then angst, Workplace Relationship, clubs, vutch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodletter/pseuds/TheBloodletter
Summary: Vishous runs a successful coffee shop in the college town of Caldwell where he meets Butch. And it all goes nuts from there.Working Title and summary.





	A Vutch Coffee shop AU

Fall

Butch pulled his jacket tighter to his chest as the cold autumn breeze chilled his skin. Walking quickly he cursed at himself again for missing the bus. He couldn’t be late to this interview; it was his last chance at finding a job in this town. And he couldn’t afford to not get a job. Not if he wanted to stay free of his shit-head father and the rest of his fucking family. Butch was willing to do anything to avoid having to go home and be labeled a failure by his family.

Picking up his pace he practically sprinted down the sidewalk toward the coffee shop. Once he reached the door he threw it open and quickly got in line behind some women ordering at the counter. Butch took this as an opportunity to check out what he prayed would be his new job. The shop was more modern in style, with a lot of black, white and grays making up the general color scheme. There were large windows in the front of the shop; giving the room a lot of natural light and making the café seem more open.

“Next in line…please”

Butch was startled out of his observations when he heard the cashier speak, then go on and add “please” to the end as if it was just an afterthought. Turning around Butch locked eyes with a large blond dude that just had to be a fucking model. ‘Damn’ Butch thought, you just don’t see faces like that outside of in the movies.

“Your order please?” The blond guy said with a bored voice, obviously used to people staring at him by now.

“Um sorry. I’m not here to order I’m here for the job interview.” Butch mentally slapped himself for looking like some brain dead moron in front of a guy he hoped wouldn’t be the one interviewing him today.

“Oh okay, the boss is right back here.” The blond's eyes widened he cocked his head to the side staring at him curiously for a moment, before motioning Butch behind the counter and to an office door located in the far back.

Knocking quietly he tried to calm himself down as he waited for a response. He knew that this was his last chance to get a job here. All the other jobs he had applied to he had been turned down. Though he didn’t know shit about making coffee he would do just about anything at this point.

“Come in”

…

Vishous didn’t bother to lift his gaze away from his toys when the man entered his office. Given the time and the fact that there was no way, Rhage would be responsible for those quiet knocks, let alone have waited for V to call him in. As that dip shit typically finds it quite funny to barge in V’s office in an attempt to either startle him or catch him doing anything other than his normal work on his computers. Rhage never did but it wasn’t a lack of trying on Rhage’s part that’s for sure.

“You’re late,” Vishous said in a cutting voice.

“I know, I’m sorry I was waiting in line, and the bus came early, I’m sorry I…fuck I.”

“Stop.It's fine just sit down.” Vishous stopped the guy’s rambling, normally with any other job candidate he would have kicked their ass out the door before a single excuse could be made. But V was kind of getting desperate to find a new employee since the last one was fired.It was fall and with most of their customers being kids who went to the college down the street, V needed the extra hands with classes starting up again.

And V didn’t personally believe that a guy with a tardiness issue could be any worse then the last asshole he hiredBilly Riddle. A kid who thought that just because his dad was a senator, that he would be excused of doing any type of work. And if that wasn’t shitty enough the douche had started harassing the female customers to the point where he groped some journalist and got his face fucked up when she rightfully flipped shit on him. Rhage and Vishous were both more than happy at this point to literally throw his still bleeding ass out the door.

“Do you have any experience in working in a coffee shop before?” V asked in a dead voice, already assuming what the answer would be simply because he wasn’t lucky enough to hire someone who knew the job already.

“No, but I’m willing to learn whatever I need to do the job.” The man said in a nervous but determined voice.

“Of course not,” V thought, still not looking at the man.

“Why did you want to apply here?”

After a brief pause, the man answered. “To be honest I really don’t know much of anything when it comes to coffee but sir, worker than believe me when I say you will have worker than as me. I need this job more than anything else in my life, so you can do whatever you want with me give me the shittest shifts, have me scrub the toilets. I don’t care I will not only do it without any complaint but I swear I will become the fucking best at it. And if my best don’t meet your standards you can fire my ass.”

Shocked a bit by the man’s outburst V looked up from his toys and caught the sight of the most attractive man he’s ever seen. He wasn’t sure if it was the man’s hazel eyes that were burning bright fueled with the pure determination in his words. Or the man’s brown hair that had been most likely ruffled from the wind. Or perhaps it was the crooked nose, which had obviously seen the unfriendly side of a fist a few too many times. V wasn’t sure, but whatever it was, was most certainly complimented by the broad shoulder and strong chest the guy was sporting.

 

V was already imaging the guy's hard body laid flat on his back naked tied to one of his tables, legs spread wide as V fucked what he’d bet was an amazing ass at a brutal and punishing rate.All while V was listening to the man’s Boston accent, twisting his words and moans as he begged V to fuck him harder. V could already see the man pitifully fighting against his restraints trying to lift his hips up to meet each of V’s thrust, desperate for release till finally V, allowed him to cum.

Snapping himself back to reality V narrowed his eyes at the man across from him. Shit V wanted the male badly, and he wasn’t used to feeling this kind of lust for another person. None the less V knew he had to have him.

**Author's Note:**

> More characters and chapters to come thank you very much for reading any type of feedback will be greatly appreciated.


End file.
